


黑绿微小说

by Sakurai_Warai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 微小说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Warai/pseuds/Sakurai_Warai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑绿的（超过了20字的）微小说。最后有拉灯情节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑绿微小说

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：黑篮是藤卷巨巨的！是藤卷巨巨的！是藤卷巨巨的！【重要的话要说三遍  
> 注意：  
> \- OOC没边  
> \- 跑题跑到西天去了  
> \- 报社很多  
> \- 黑子痴汉化有  
> \- 第一次写肉质量小于等于零  
> \- 可能有点黑绿黑  
> \- 借用不少俗梗_(:3」∠ )_
> 
> 原本是写给口胡子的生贺……然而她爬墙了(ry

Adventure（冒险）  
黑子哲也在认真的考虑着要不要使用Misdirection偷偷跟着绿间真太郎回家。

Angst（焦虑）  
绿间真太郎每天回家路上都觉得有人在注视自己，但每次他转头都看不见是谁，即使带上了幸运物也无济于事。还好什么事情都没发生。至少现在什么事情都还没发生。

Crackfic（片段）  
“今天巨蟹座的你，幸运物是来自水瓶座的人的拥抱唷~”  
第一反应是水瓶座的那个人千万不要正好也有听早晨占卜，但在刚踏出家门的时候就听见了此刻最不想见的人的声音。  
“早上好，绿间君。”

Crime（背德）  
“呐，绿间君……你说，我们今天要玩什么好呢？”  
“呜……嗯……”

Death（死亡）  
黑子哲也，卒年26岁。……死在了绿间主刀的手术台上。

Episode Related（剧情透露）  
在离开帝光之后他们也各自去了不同的学校，但就算如此……他们的心灵也从未分开。

Fantasy（幻想）  
啊啊，要是他的恋人能够稍微不傲娇一点就好了，蓝发少年一边吸着香草奶昔一边想着。

Fetish（恋物癖）  
黑子哲也其实非常不满恋人对幸运物的重视程度。  
他的恋人也非常不满黑子喜欢拿他的幸运物在晚上的时候作各种各样的PLAY。

First Time（第一次）  
第一次也是最后一次和相性不合的人在一起这么久，甚至成为了亲密的恋人关系。  
为什么呢。

Fluff（轻松）  
幸运物已经准备好了，今天的运势也是巨蟹座第一。人事已尽。但尽管如此，在面对着那个吸着香草奶昔的人的时候，总觉得无论是怎样的好运都没用のだょ。

Future Fic（未来）  
保育员黑子以及儿科医生绿间。

Horror（惊栗）  
今天绿间找不到他的幸运物了，而且巨蟹座的排位是今天最烂的。  
值得一提的是，水瓶座的幸运排位是今天的倒数第二。

Humor（幽默）  
“绿间君，虽然这么说有点失礼，但是……”当你穿着秀德的橘色外套的时候，看起来真的好像一根胡萝卜。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
绿间真太郎又和黑子哲也吵架了。不，也不能说是吵架，应该说是单方面的冷战比较合适。  
……已经一星期没见面了。虽然绿间真太郎因为性格以及其他原因不会去承认，但是他其实他有些想念黑子哲也了。稍微有一点烦躁。连高尾都注意到了。……有点想见面。

产生这种想法的当天就见到了黑子哲也。  
……当然不是他去诚凛，是黑子来秀德。  
但是终究是和好了，过程什么的就不重要了吧。  
恭喜。

Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
黑子哲也的床下面其实收藏了一箱子绿间换下来的绷带。  
绿间真太郎的床下面收藏了一箱子黑子喝过的奶昔吸管。  
这样的收藏，应该绝对不会告诉对方吧。

Suspense（悬念）  
绿间发现黑子真的消失了。消失的彻彻底底，不见踪影。到底……去哪里了呢。

Parody（仿效）  
无论绿间再怎么想去模仿那蓝发的少年都做不到。他已经再也回不来了。

AU（Alternate Universe,平行宇宙剧情）  
他们遇见的原因、情景与时间各不相同，但是最后还是都在一起了。

OOC（Out of Character, 角色个性偏差）  
“真太郎，今天的晨间占卜说巨蟹座的幸运物是蓝色的袜子呢。有好好的穿着吗？”  
“谁要去管晨间占卜那种麻烦的事情，不过你依然是这么迷信啊，黑子同学。”

Romance（浪漫）  
绿间在黑子生日那天出现在诚凛校门口，当黑子出来的时候递给他一杯香草奶昔，“……这不是因为今天是你生日，只不过今天水瓶座的幸运物是香草奶昔而已。”

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
黑子跟绿间并排坐在和式房屋的走廊上拉开纸门看向夜空。  
“……月が绮丽ですね。”“黑子你在说什么今晚根本没有月亮……啊。”  
黑子轻轻摩挲着手中的诗集，视线早已经从充满星星的天空转向身边的人。

Sci-Fi（科幻）  
投掷激光标枪百发百中的绿发少年今天也被同队那位拥有隐身衣的少年给压制得死死的呢。

Western（西部风格）  
“我之所以跟绿间君搭档的理由是，只有他跟别人决斗能够迅速利落地一枪蹦了对手让我能快速收拾战场的。”

Smut（情色）  
绿间真太郎不是没有做过这样的梦。梦中的黑子哲也跪在床上用澄澈的眼神透过自己的黑框眼镜看向他，嘴里含着刚刚从他手上解下来的绷带。随着绷带的脱落手指上传来异样的、有些痒痒的感觉。……然后他就醒了并且郁闷地去洗被单。

Spiritual（心灵）  
从他们的外在表现来看，除了他们自己之外的人大概都看不出他们在各自心中的地位有多高。

Time Travel（时空旅行）  
黑子哲也在跟绿间真太郎一起老死后回到了过去，重温了一遍他们在一起的时光。

Tragedy（悲剧）  
坐在床上的保育员皱着眉向医生说道：“……对不起，我似乎什么都不记得了。请问，您是哪位？”

Gary Stu（大众情人（男性））  
黑子哲也对于队里有黄濑凉太这个闪光体的存在感到非常庆幸。当大家的视线都被他吸引过去的时候，他就不用担心自己的恋人会被谁觊觎了。

Mary Sue（大众情人（女性））  
也不是没有女生想要成为让全体奇迹的世代都关心在意的人。……但是因为奇迹世代某对内部消化的原因，这注定不可能实现了。

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
对外：“啊，您就是家兄时常提到了绿间前辈吧。绿间前辈您好，我是黑子哲也的妹妹黑子哲奈。”  
对内：“哥，为了新刊你就帮帮我嘛——”

OFC（Original Female Character, 原创女性角色）  
对外：“黑子君你好，我是绿间真太郎的妹妹绿间真奈。请问您的星座是——？”  
对内：“喂喂是哲奈吗？我们再出黑绿新刊吧！又找到素材了！”

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情欲）  
“黑子。明天就是比赛了。诚凛对秀德。”  
“…………我知道了。”

PWP（Plot, What Plot? 无剧情。在此狭义为”上床”）

“呼……嗯……”  
到底是怎样发展成这样的关系的呢。

“绿间……君。不，真太郎。”  
到底是为什么，才会和这个一直与自己不对盘的人变成现在像是恋人、不、根本就是恋人的关系呢。

绿间真太郎仰着头看着压在自己身上的人。

黑子、哲也。

 

这场情事的开端相当普通。黑子哲也跟绿间真太郎如同约好了一般，在部活结束之后还在篮球场内做着练习。紫原和赤司部活时间刚结束没多久就走了，青峰和黄濑例行的One On One（简直已经成为每日定番了）结束之后也结伴回家。篮球场内只有他们两人。今天负责关门的人是黑子。简直不能更完美了。

练习几乎在同时间结束。外面的天空已经变暗了。

隐约散发着汗味的更衣室。当黑子哲也抹着汗进入的时候另一个人已经去了淋浴间。隐隐约约传来的窸窸窣窣的水声。

当绿间走回更衣室准备拿好东西回家的时候发现黑子哲也还保持着刚刚进入更衣室的样子。当只有两人、特别是除了黑子哲也之外的另一个人是绿间真太郎的时候，黑子哲也的存在感会无限放大。

就算转过身也可以感觉到的、直视自己的视线。

“……黑子。有事吗。”还是问出口了。

一片沉默。

当绿间快要承受不住而停下手中的动作转身面对黑子的时候——

“绿间君。”只是这样叫了他的名字。  
然后——然后整个人都抱上来了。脖子上传来两只手臂的重量迫使他稍微弯腰。  
“请不要闭上眼睛。”原本就已经离得不远的脸突然就放大了。嘴唇上传来温润的触感。

 

说不惊讶是骗人的，但他们之间的感情似乎一直是这样。  
黑子莫名其妙的主动，然后绿间被动接受。也不是没想过拒绝，但是……也没有什么但是。一直就这样下去说不定也挺好的呢。啊，当然绿间绝对会否认他自己产生过这样的想法。

 

黑子哲也非常非常非常地喜欢绿间真太郎因为他的缘故而变脸的样子。生气、不满、稍微的惊讶，还有像是现在这样，脸红着扭头不看他的样子。已经快要到了恶趣味的地步。

刚刚换好的衣服又丢了一地。垫在绿间身下的是黑子的校服外套。日光灯管的白光打在纠缠着的两个人身上。喘息声和稍微被压抑的呻吟声在安静的更衣室中仿佛被无限的放大了。肉体碰撞的声音。黑子低声呼唤着绿间名字的声音。声波扩散、碰壁、再弹回。噪杂又安静。空气稍微有点闷热。太过暧昧的氛围。

这已经不是第一次。互相都熟悉了对方的身体和动作。敏感点在哪里都一清二楚。绿间身上错落地点缀着红色的小小的痕迹。占有欲的标志。……很快就要到达极限的双方。深入的轻吻。然后——就没有然后了。

事后的结果当然就是又去洗了一次澡。虽然嘴上抱怨着麻烦，但最后绿间还是陪着黑子去了一趟MAJIBA买香草奶昔再一起走回家。在分岔口告别。

“那么，绿间君，我就告辞了。”  
“……再见。”  
“明天见。”


End file.
